Heroes
by LivingYoungRunningWild
Summary: Post Promise Day: While in a middle of a thunderstorm, Winry reflects her happiest moments with Edward. EdxWin (Non-manga/episode reflections) One-Shot


**Heros**

Waking up every day lying next to him will always be a luxury I will never take for granted, even now as he stays here permanently. Growing up in fear that my best friend could be taken from me was a fear stored into my bones since my parents left for war. They never returned back to me. Every day I woke up in fear for my family's survival became a sad normality. At times when Edward would walk through the doors with his arm shredded from previous battle, which was worse than not knowing, caused me to always think _I could have lost him, and I wouldn't have even known. _The older he got the more of an occupational hazard he became.

After the promised day, he finally returned to me. Alphonse in his original body brought long stored away tears to my eyes. They were finally home. It was a joy to have them back, finally the fear which took over my body in the past, slowly started to dissolve with each passing day of their attendance with in my life and home. Each moment spent with them was a moment I treasured. We have never really lived together since they were very young, after the incident; it was a nice refreshment to our relationship. Alphonse was going through rehabilitation for his body which was malnourished from being in that twilight zone of the truth and the gate. Even now I am still not entirely sure on where his body was at, I just knew it was almost unreachable without risking a life. I didn't find out right away, but Edward finally told me his lost his alchemy to save his brother's life. That night was almost perfect. At this time Ed and I were barley 18 and Alphonse was 17. The boys and I were having a sleep over in my room, for old time's sake, and Alphonse was fast asleep.

"You know Win, I'm almost glad it's gone." Ed finally said after telling me he lost his Alchemy to the truth. He was lying on his back with his hands behind his head looking at the ceiling. The window was open letting in the moonlight and a breeze, the moonlight was reflecting off his hair and eyes while casting a shadow on his cheeks from his eye lashes. He turned toward his left to face me, he propped his head up with his elbow. "I mean, don't get me wrong, there are times where I miss it. Especially when I'm doing house work or things like trying to fix old toys that I find around the house," He smiled to himself no longer making eye contact with me but looking towards the ground. "It's just that, I almost forgot how to live without it. Alchemy has always been second nature to me, almost like a short cut to everyday life. I didn't realize it until now but I actually missed fixing things with my own two hands, without alchemy." He sat up, staring at his hands in his lap looking lost with his thoughts. The blanket was covering his legs and lap.

I sat up as well turning my body towards him still sitting criss cross. "Ed, look at me." I spoke softly, trying to coax him out of a trance induced by himself. He turned his body toward me reflecting my sitting position and looked deep into my eyes. I stared back into his golden eyes; I was looking at longing and almost a sense of melancholy. As if I was in trance myself, maybe it was the full moon, but I reached over and plucked his hands out of his lap and held them in my own. My thumbs were resting over his palm and the other fingers on the back of his hands. "These hands Ed," I shook them once, "_Your _hands_. _They have always, for as long as I can remember, brought people bliss to a point where you are their hero. These hands have helped always, never harmed. With alchemy or without, you were destined to help. You and your hands. I've always admired that in you. Edward, you have always been the same person, nothing has changed in you. Alchemy or not, _your _hands," I shook them once again and staring deeper into his eyes as if it was possible. Something changed in his eyes, I couldn't quite place it. "have always been there. Every day, I woke up in fear for you and your brother's life, sometimes event the world. But I knew you guys would pull through, without a doubt. You boys are like super heroes to this society." I paused and bit my lip looking down. When I looked back up I spoke in a confident matter. "Ed you are my he-" Before I could finish the word, his lips were on my own.

My breath caught in my throat, my body tensed but then finally relaxed into the kiss. My hands let go of Ed's and laced themselves behind his neck bringing him closer to me. My eyes fluttered shut enjoying this moment. A feeling in my stomach rose up into the back my throat making my hands shaky behind his neck. His lips were warm against my own; he turned his head to the side changing the feeling of the kiss. My cheeks were burning with passion and nerves. I have never been this close, not like this. This was first for both of us. Too soon he gently pulled away with my hands still laced behind his neck. His face was only an inch away from my own. I felt his breath against my face which sent chills through my body, he smelt of honey and almost a coffee smell but not quite as strong. Our gaze was locked on each other's, he still had the same look in his eyes that I couldn't quiet place. "Winry, you're my hero." His voice was almost a whisper. My breath caught again unable to comprehend what Edward had said to me. In fact unable to comprehend what just happened. Alphonse then stirred by the door. We almost forgot he was there.

Finally, _actually_ realizing what just happened, my hands retracted from behind Edward's neck as if he was made of fire. His face shot back from my own, he scooted away a good three feet from me. Both our faces were bright red, suddenly it felt as if it raised 10 degrees in the room in a matter of seconds. "I-I think we sh-" I stuttered unknowing what to say while making sure eye contact with Ed did not happen. My cheeks were getting hotter and hotter by the second. Part of me wanted to go to him and continue kissing him, another part of me wanted to burry myself into a metal box underground. I didn't move letting Edward decide what to do with the situation.

"Bed, we s-should sleep," I looked up to stare at him; he was staring out the window looking wistful and almost embarrassed. Normally I would have been offended thinking that I was a appalling kisser. But with our age, I had to realize he was possibly feeling the same thing I was, confusion. Considering this was the first any of us have made a move towards each other was a big step. I knew I loved Edward for a while now, but knowing something internally compared to showing it to someone was completely different. Maybe sleep was good to swallow what just happened. I nodded my head unknowing if he even saw me. I laid back down and turned my body away from him. I drifted off to sleep, in my last thoughts before I feel into a deep slumber was what I saw in his eyes that night. Lust.

They left again soon after that. It was hard to see them go once again but I knew these boys couldn't stay in one spot for a long amount of time. It was close to one of the best days of my life when Edward left, not because he left. But he had finally showed me that he was intent on being with me. Before that moment, our fondness to each other was a mix between game of childish flirting and abusive signs from emotions we couldn't comprehend in that matter of time. And then the sleep over, which was the last time we have ever came close to discussing our relationship. It was never mentioned after that or it never did happen again. Well, until he returned a little less than a year later.

I was finally 19 when he came back home, just turned the month before. He called me in June to wish me a Happy Birthday, which I was grateful for. I think at that time he was making his way through Xing and said hello to Alphonse and Ling. Alphonse was of course with Mai at the time, we were both unsure on the relationship between them though. Alphonse called a little more frequently than Ed, but that was normal. When Ed called me I didn't have any idea that he was heading his way back to me. I just assumed when was going to Xing to trade his findings with his brother. That was it, I didn't hear from them again until one July morning while I was fixing up Dens Automail.

"Den, stop moving. Your bolts are loose, Den dammit quit it!" Holding down my dog was hard considering he saw Edward walking up to the porch, which I obviously didn't see. Den got up even through my restraint and ran to the door stumbling because of his leg. "Den! Den come back here!" I ran after him dropping my wrench on the table where he was laying. The door was opened slightly which concerned me but I pushed through to retrieve Den. "Den-" I started to say then we cut off when I saw the boy standing on only feet away from the porch. He held a small box covered with decorative crème paper with a nice pink bow on top. "Ummm, happy late birthday Win." He removed his hand from Dens head and scratched the back of his head and smiled a big goofy grin. He wore a white button up shirt with a brown coat over it; his pants were an off black shade which consisted of a smooth material.

I slowly walked down the steps to Edward and stood in front of him feeling small. He was taller than me by a good 4 inches now; I looked up at him standing a foot away from his body. His eyes were a light shade of gold and calming to me, his smile slowly faded staring back at me. "Ed." Was all I said and he enveloped me into a hug that was well needed. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I buried my face into his neck. I've been longer without seeing Edward, but for some reason this has been the hardest time without him. Maybe it was because of the way he left me which made me want more of him around, but a small amount of me was selfish and only I wanted Edward since he returned after the promised day. "I missed you." I spoke though tears in a small voice.

"I missed you too gear head," I smiled when he said that, it was nice to hear familiar words from him. He pulled away holding my shoulders taking a good look at me. "Now, why are you crying Winry? I came home early." He moved his right hand to cup my face and his thumb to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"I just d-didn't think you would have come home s-so soon Ed," I sounded like a mess. I probably looked like a mess. But I would do it again to just make his warm hand stay on my face longer and his gentle eyes look at me like this for moments more. "Welcome home Edward." I smiled, really feeling happiness take the course of my body and showing it through my looks.

"Let's go inside Win, I need to talk to Pinako about something." He removed his hand from my face making me lose the rest of the control I had over my emotions and with that my blood was sending waves of heat illuminating with the color red off my cheek. He gestured for me to go first like he didn't know where everything was in the house. I walked ahead of him grateful that he couldn't see my red face, I felt Den walk up next to me taking the lead.

When we walked in Den jumped to his table where I was adjusting his bolt previously and laid down. I stopped right before the steps realizing my cheeks were still burning. I knew Granny would have definitely suspected something if I saw her in this state. "Hey Ed, you go up. I need to finish adjusting Den's automail anyways. She's just upstairs in her room." I turned away from the steps and walked towards the Automail table where Den was lying.

Ed put his hand on my shoulder stopping me in my tracks, "You okay Winry?" He sounded honestly concerned for my emotions. The honest truth was I was in pure elation, but I couldn't let his ego hear that.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just you know busy. Stew for dinner tonight." And with that I pulled away from his grip on my shoulder continuing my way back to Den. Behind me I thought I heard Ed mumble something about women and he continued up the steps. They talked for a while actually, made me curious for what they were talking about for so long. The conversation between them lasted until lunch when they both came down the stairs. I couldn't read either of their faces so I assumed it was nothing too important.

Lunch that day instead of eating I decided to go to the market to pick up stew supplies, Ed offered to come but I told him to stay back so he can eat. I didn't eat lunch that day because my stomach was in knots from the shock that Edward was back in my presence, it was a nice feeling. I came back around three with everything Edward loved in his stew. He took a nap while I prepared dinner and Granny was reading an Automail magazine on the opposite couch. When Ed woke up I heard the normal bickering between the two. It was nice to hear, but it always got annoying after a while. Thankfully the stew was finished just in time. "Dinner!"

Dinner went smoothly, laughter and chatter here and there. Ed continuously commented on my stew, "Best one yet Winry!" He said about twelve times that night. It was bizarre hearing him being so caring that day. It's like he almost made today my 'Fill-in birthday' because he missed the real one. I didn't mind it much, but it was strange none-the-less. After everyone was finished eating, Pinako said her goodnights and went upstairs. Ed and I were left to do dishes.

"So," I finally said after doing dishes in silence for almost a too long amount of time. "What's up with you Ed? You seem to be in a good mood, almost too good." I finished with inquiring turn at the tail of my sentence.

"What can I not be excited to be back home? Jezz Winry, next time I will make sure I'll come back in a pissed off mood." He spoke with and tone of annoyance but over all seemed fine.

"I mean, hey, I love when you're in a good mood Ed. It's just weird how chipper you are today," I finished with a breathy laugh and a slight smile. I felt Ed tense next to me while washing off a cup.

"Well the truth is Winry, I met someone." He spoke quietly; he finally got this off his chest. I couldn't help but drop the plate into the soapy water while washing it. I held back a choking noise from tears, I picked back up the plate and plastered on a fake smile.

"Oh really? That's good to hear Ed." The voice I spoke in was the best acting, inside I felt myself finally slipping. Luckily I was on the last dish and I passed it onto his side of the sink to wash off with water. "Well I'm going to head up to bed, goodnight. Welcome home." I couldn't make eye contact with him; I was a glass mirror being flung off a huge cliff right before it broke into a million pieces. I turned my back to him as the first tear rolled down my cheek. I walked a good three steps before he continued.

"She's beautiful you know? Sometimes stubborn as hell but hey, the heart wants what the heart wants." _Why are you doing this to me Ed? _I thought bitterly before I took another step. He continued again once I started to move. "I have actually known her for a while, but didn't really try to accept my feelings for her until this past year." I froze again; _He met her in his travels recently. I was too late. _Both of my eyes were filled with tears and were traveling down my cheeks slowly. The corner of the mirror finally hit the valley of the cliff. I rushed two more steps in before he continued once again, "I actually sorta proposed to her before I told her I loved her. I'm still not sure if she said yes, I left before I gave us the time to entirely decide our future," My fists slowly clenched and went to my sides as tears started to stream down my face. "You see Winry, I been kind of an asshole to her our whole life. I should have ruined any possible relationship with her a long time ago, but something always drew me back to her. I thought I ruined it especially the last time I left her. I was confused so I couldn't imagine how she was feeling. But every day after I left her I couldn't help but think or her beautiful, smart, and stubborn self. So I came to Xing to tell Al I intended to propose to her again, but properly this time." I could hear him shift, but I didn't dare turn around to face him. I was just hurt and agry that I was so foolish to think he could have loved me back. "Then my next stop was here. I had to let my best friend know what was going on-" I couldn't take it anymore; my tears were rolling down my cheeks to almost a steady stream. The glass was completely shattered at the floor of the valley.

I turned around to look at Ed, "Edward Elric, if you only came here to-" My voice was so obviously hurt; I couldn't pull off the act any longer, the tears plopped onto the floor from the steady flow of tears. But I didn't need to continue the act. When I finally located him in the room he was a mere foot away from me, propped on one knee holding the crème colored box to me with the bow. His face was starting to grow pink. I somehow slipped out oh my god or something from under my breath.

"So, Winry Rockbell I came back home early, to tell you I love you. And I intend to marry you with your permission." He stopped at that, I was lost with words. "Oh, here's the time I finally say, clearly now. Will you do the extreme honor of marrying me Winry Rockbell?" His face was fully red now. As he popped open the box showing a ring. The ring had a thin sliver band and a diamond at the top. It was simple, and it was going to be mine.

I couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped my lips, _he meant me. _I unclenched my fists from my side and threw my hands around his neck while he was in the same position. We both fell back words, Ed was on his back and I was lying partly on top of him with my hands still on his neck. I stared to his eyes before I could help it my lips crashed into him own. I felt him tense then relax under the pressure on my lip on his. I pulled ever so slightly away from his mouth and whispered, "Yes."

"Mommy?" My son's voice interrupted my moments from the past. I took my eyes away from Edwards sleeping state and focused on my son Theo.

"Yes baby, what is it?" I sat up in my bed making Edward stir slightly; I put my hand over my pregnant belly to sturdy myself properly.

"I had a nightmare, the thunder is too loud, and I need to protect you and sissy from both." I smiled at the excuse my son made for wanting to sleep with us again. I scooted over so there was a spot in the middle between me and Edward.

"Well my knight in shining armor, there is a small spot here that could use a guard posted. The other one fell asleep." I jerked my thumb at his father, which made Theo giggle and smile. He walked over to end of the bed with his teddy bear in his hand. Slowly her crawled over the end and bounced his way towards the middle of the bed. He over judged the area and sat down on the pillows, frowning he wiggled into the blankets and stared at me with his big golden eyes. His eyes were a shade darker than his fathers, but Theo's hair was a spitting image of Edwards. His gaze moved down to my 7 month old belly and looked back at me. "You want to feel her kick, brave man?" He nodded and moved his tiny hand over to my stomach. When the baby kicked he smiled a huge smile.

"Mommy, I think she wants out." I couldn't help but laugh at him; he looked back down at my stomach and put his ear to my swollen belly. "I think she's even saying she wants to get out," I smiled again and ruffled his hair.

"Theo, time for bed. Rest your eyes and I promise the storm and the nightmare will leave me and the baby alone." He looked at me with pleading eyes, but as if he didn't have control over his eye lids they fluttered shut. I placed my own hand over my stomach and moving it over the giant bump feel my baby girl kick.

"She's going to look just like her mommy," I looked over at Edward who was now awake and staring into my eyes. "Beautiful." he moved his hand to my face and leaned over Theo and kissed me softly on the lips. He removed his hand from my face and placed on my stomach. "And one day, she's going to be my hero too." He rubbed my stomach and gave it a kiss. Edward looked back up at me and mouthed _I love you. _Then scooped Theo into his arms like a teddy bear and closed his eyes again.

I looked at my son and husband with my hand over my stomach and realized, I could have lived my life one thousand times and each time I would always be this extremely happy as long as I had them. My heroes.


End file.
